Chicken
Chickens are creatures that appear throughout select games in the Crash Bandicoot series. ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped This game was the first Crash title that Chickens appeared in. They can be found in the Medieval levels, where they flee if Crash comes too close. However, they can be defeated by shooting them with the Fruit Bazooka; they will then burst into feathers. Crash Twinsanity The chickens can be found in ''Crash Twinsanity in the first level, where they come out of a chicken coop in fencing packed with Nitro Crates. Like the chickens that appeared in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, they will run away if Crash comes too close. Crash can chase them into the Nitro crates, causing them to explode and enables him to obtain the gem on a ledge above the coop. They are encountered again after the player gets out of Cavern Catastrophe, in a large group on a beach. After this appearance, they can be later be found at Farmer Ernest's farm, in a flock. They are last seen in Slip Slide Icecapades, where Crash and Cortex slide into a chicken-serving restaurant, under the name Cortez, and three are standing in the back; they can be hit by being slid into, knocking them into the surrounding pit. ''Crash Tag Team Racing Chickens play a major role in this game and have many various appearances in the game, with two mutant chickens named Chick and Stew being main characters. In each area (except the Midway), Crash can find a chicken in a hidden location and choose a mission to collect all the chickens throughout the area, which is called a Chicken Challenge. They are seen in two Die-O-Ramas: in Poultry's Revenge, Crash puts one of these chickens into a cannon and turns around, crouches down, and plugs his ears, only to have the chicken fly out the back and turn the cannon around and shoots Crash. In Crash Cubes, Crash throws a chicken into an ice making machine and it pops out, encased in an ice cube, only to have Crash sucked in. The chickens are seen in the intro, where Cortex, Nina and N. Gin are chasing Crash, Crunch, and Coco in cars when Coco throws two chickens behind their car and they hit Cortex. They are also seen in the ending, when Crash throws a chicken into the turbine of Cortex's spaceship, shredding it into feathers, causing the spaceship to malfunction. They are also targets in a bird-shooting mini-game, and Crash takes one out of his pocket to kill in suspended animation. In addition to this, they appear as bomb-style weapons used by the driver of a car during races. The chickens in this game bear a striking resemblance to the ones from ''Twinsanity, but with dotted eyes and ruffled feathers. ''Crash: Mind Over Mutant ﻿Chickens appear as exploding projectiles in this game in co-op mode while one player is in mask form and can be fired from the backpack. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Chickens reappear in the ''N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the third game where they reprise the same role they had in the original version of the third game. Shooting five chickens with the Bazooka in a single level will unlock the Trigger Clicking Good achievement. ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Chickens are used as a running gag by the developers, Beenox: *At least one chicken is hidden in each and every track and in the Adventure Mode hub world.Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Developers React to 47 Minute Speedrun, developer talk *At the start of the ''Neon Circus Grand Prix, King Chicken can be unlocked as a playable character by finding 5 Golden Eggs hidden across the Adventure Mode hub worlds and bringing them to the Chicken mural in the Lost Ruins. ;Full list of appearances: ''Crash Team Racing'' *N. Sanity Beach: in a bush on the other side of the fence, in the left end of the beach. *Glacier Park: a chicken is present in the beginning of Komodo Joe's introduction cutscene. *Crash Cove: on a large crate floating in the middle of the cove, surrounded by sharks. *Roo's Tubes: floating with a helmet on outside the right side at the end of the last underwater tunnel. *Mystery Caves: on the third lap, a chicken is hurled down a waterfall and crashes in the water with the first two turtles. *Sewer Speedway: on a short pipe on the right before the shortcut. *Slide Coliseum: running back and forth on the fence along the garages with blue doors. *Turbo Track: on top of a high yellow rectangular sign above the left side of the track, past the first turn. *Coco Park: standing on a boulder where a Knight Lab Assistant stuck his sword, on the left side of the track shortly past the starting line. *Tiger Temple: being chased and chasing a tiger on rope bridges over the track. *Papu's Pyramid: a chicken is in a cooking pot surrounded by dancing Shield Natives next to the starting point. Another is is sitting in a school of Venus Fly Traps being taught how to snatch karts, next to the turn at the end of the highest section of the track. *Dingo Canyon: on a table in front of a Lumberjack Lab Assistant inside Dingo's Diner. *Blizzard Bluff: launched on the slide above the starting line instead of a penguin, and crashing into a wood panel. *Dragon Mines: a giant chicken can be seen stuck inside a cabin just before the finish line, with its legs sticking out like, making the whole set look like Baba Yaga's house. *Polar Pass: stuck in ice alongside the large polar bear shortly after the starting line. *Tiny Arena: standing on the scaffold at the beginning of the last bridge. *N. Gin Labs: on a conveyor belt along Crash Bandicoot 2 cyborg creatures, just before the last bridge over a toxic pit. *Cortex Castle: several in suspended cages throughout the track. A large chicken is also in one of the cells atop the slope next to the long hall with two spiders. *Hot Air Skyway: on top of the first vault and inside the second vault near the end of the track, just before the tunnel. Another one is sitting on a pile of chips next to a Fat Potoroo gangster on a floating platform next to the main airship and the finish line. *Oxide Station: can be found moving in space with a helmet on where the first view outside is. (Can be hard to find, as it is in constant motion). ''Crash Nitro Kart'' *Inferno Island: two chickens are perched inside the hollow of a tall rocky pillar bordering the track's shortcut to the left. *Jungle Boogie: standing on a branch next to a suspended hut outside the long loop before the finish line. *Tiny Temple: standing on a ledge next to a Terra native in front of a passageway, on the left side of the track just before the temple with the flamethrower traps. *Meteor Gorge: standing on a crab-like machine outside the turn before the section with the Activation Crate, just next to the first Barin native on that side of the track. *Barin Ruins: standing on top of the firng cannon at the beginning of the last tunnel. *Deep Sea Driving: standing inside a hole on a wall on the left side of the section with the hopping platforms and turbo pads. *Out of Time: running on top of the windmill's axis while it rotates. *Clockwork Wumpa: a large chicken is sitting among a pile Wumpa Fruits in an alcove on the right of the first moving gear hazard. *Thunder Struck: sitting on a rocky ledge to the left of the flaming gargoyle head near the starting line (better spot when the track loops above it). *Assembly Lane: in front of the control panel behind the glass before going outdoors. *Android Alley: standing in front of and being shocked by the live generator inside the shortcut. *Electron Avenue: on the bottom right corner of second purple pyramidal rooftop on the left side of the giant fall at the beginning of the track. *Hyper Spaceway: two large chickens are held separately behind laser bars near the second shortcut; one before on the upper right and one after on the left. Bonus *Twilight Tour: found above the "SOLD" sign at the start of the Arabian half of the track. *Prehistoric Playground: a huge T-Rex chicken falls from the ceiling on the second lap in the large cave before the end of the track. *Spyro Circuit: a chicken is standing next to a tree in the Artisans outside area, near the ramp before the end of the track. *Nina's Nightmare: standing on the edge of cauldron on the right side of the track, past the building before the pumpkin forest. *Koala Carnival: a chicken is propelled by a cannon right after the stunt jump with a Blue Fire Turbo Pad. Only appears on the first lap. *Gingerbread Joyride: a chicken appears like a mechanical cuckoo out of the facade of a house and crows, in the first turn of the race. *Megamix Mania: at the end of N.Gin's battleship, a chicken is seen positioned on one of the missiles to the left of the track. In the second lap, the missile, along with the chicken, launches into the air and blows up. The chicken then escapes from the fall thanks to a parachute. *Drive-Thru Danger: a chicken can be seen floating below a green transparent section of track wearing a space helmet, not far from the starting line. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot: Warped'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery Chicken.PNG|A Chicken in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped Chicken.png|A Chicken in Warped. ChickenTwinsanity.png|A Chicken in Crash Twinsanity. TwinsanityChicken.png|A Chicken in Twinsanity. Crashincrashtagteamracing.png|Crash with a Chicken in CTTR. NFChicken.png|A Chicken seen in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. icecapades henhouse concept.jpg|Concept art of Crash and Cortex sliding through a henhouse from Crash Twinsanity. Chicken_sticker.png|Chicken's sticker Cave_painting_trex_chicken_sticker.png|Cave Painting of T-Rex Chicken sticker Trex_chicken_head_sticker.png|T-Rex Chicken Head sticker References See Also fr:Poulet Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Creatures Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled